Porque eres solo mío
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: Es un día en el que Romano quiere darle una sorpresa, pero nuestro distraído español no lo recuerda al principio ¿Logrará recompensarle a su querido italiano? One-Shot! Feliz Día de San Valentín !


**Hola! Vengo con este nuevo proyecto de uno de mis animes favoritos n.n Por favor, hay contenido quizá algo fuerte, así que si no te gusta te pediré que no lo leas por favor. Solo vengo a aclarar un par de cositas:**

**/ : cambio de escena**

**Y nada, estos personajes le pertenecen al genial ****Hidekazu Himaruya –sensei *-***

**Espero que les guste! Enjoy! Nos leemos abajoooo!**

El sol se coló por mi ventanas ya avanzada la mañana, solo que no me había querido levantar en todo ese rato porque hace unos días me venía sintiendo flojo, pero no podía darme el gusto de dormir tanto tiempo o sino Romano vendría y se me lanzaría encima a exigirme que le prepare su desayuno cuando él bien grandecito ya estaba…

Ejem, bien, se había desarrollado_ bastante_ y amm, bueno… ¡N-No estamos hablando de eso, ostias!

Coloqué mi brazo en mi frente cubriendo levemente mis ojos de la luz solar. Suspiré resignado, Lovino entraría en cualquier momento si no me apresuraba y de seguro se pondría a tirar miles de maldiciones acerca de su supuesta hambruna momentánea y que era mi culpa y _bla bla bla_…

Me coloqué las pantuflas y bajé a la cocina tal como me levanté: en bóxers y una camiseta. Bostezaba mientras bajaba perezosamente las escaleras hasta que un olor extraño comenzó a sentirse en mi nariz. Olisqueé sonoramente mientras me acercaba más a la cocina y me encontré con un total desastre. Total. Y cuando total, es _TOTAL._

Había miles de sustancias pegajosas y estoy casi seguro de desconocidas para el paladar y vista humana. Los cubiertos estaban en todas partes, usados y tirados en toda la habitación sin ningún cuidado mientras de una olla parecía comenzar a salir una especie de humareda, signo de que algo estaba listo para sacarse de ahí. Además, había unos cuantos granos de café desperdigados en el suelo y el resto de ellos al menos se encontraban preparando en una máquina cafetera.

-Romano…-fue la primera palabra que acudió a mi mente. Como un acto reflejo, no es por ser malo, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a que cuando llegara a casa y hubiera un enorme caos, solo hubiera un culpable. Un pequeño castaño y de ojos miel que se sentaba en el sillón de la sala a mirarme cuando abría la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y afirmando energéticamente, una y otra vez que eso también era mi culpa. Lovino dio un sobresalto cuando escuchó mi voz y al darse vuelta dejó caer varios platos, rompiéndolos de camino_, por cierto_.

-¡E-España! –gritó sorprendido mientras su cara se ponía levemente roja. Alcé una ceja extrañado ¿Estaba avergonzado? Bueno, que había dejado mi cocina como si un huracán hubiera pasado, sí, pero a él nunca le avergüenza eso, más bien, se lava las manos incriminándome a mí y se va del lugar. Pero ahora parecía realmente nervioso, como si le hubiera descubierto haciendo algo, ¿Algo… malo? Se cubrió la parte enrojecida de su cara con la palma de su mano y desvió la mirada, levemente molesto - ¿No estabas… durmiendo? ¡No me asustes así, idiota! ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea!

Di unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente de él, tomándole del mentón para obligarle a mirarme. Ya que él se rehusaba a verme. Le sonreí cálidamente en un intento de mostrarle que podía darle un sentimiento de que podía contármelo, porque no estaba enfadado.

-Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?–pregunté realmente interesado en la razón por la que estaba cocinando tan temprano, cuando usualmente yo lo hago. Romano enrojeció aún más con una expresión bastante graciosa de sorpresa, reí enternecido. Él se sonrojó aún más con eso - ¿Te he pillado? –vi de reojo la estufa sucia y algunos ¿panqueques? Como si estuvieran recién salidos del horno- Sugoii~ ¿Estás haciendo el desayuno? –volví a mirarlo con una sonrisa- ¿Es que acaso hoy es un día especial?

De pronto, Romano me miró como si le hubiera dicho que la pasta era horrible. En serio lo vi herido. Apartó mi mano de su mentón de un manotazo y huyó del lugar… sin decir absolutamente nada, cubriéndose los ojos y con los dientes apretados ¿La he cagado? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué dije?

Sin saber en verdad si seguirlo o no, me quedé pensativo en medio de aquel desastre que aún estaba ahí. Me rasqué la cabeza confundido y apoyé mi mano en una mesa, rozando de casualidad uno de los panqueques que Romano había cocinado. Sin poder contenerme de la curiosidad le di un mordisco. Masticando poco a poco, mientras saboreaba me topé con un maravilloso sabor. Abrí los ojos asombrado.

¡Esto es nuevo! ¡Cuando Romano se lo propone puede cocinar realmente bien! Aunque, bueno… no hablemos del desastre que deja de igual manera. Tragué la masa pesadamente por mi garganta, incómodo. Él se había esforzado en esto y yo… ¿Le herí? Lo que más odio es verlo mal, así que me siento como la peor basura al pensar que realmente lo pude haber hecho llorar…

El extraño caldo de aquella olla comenzaba a desbordarse y la máquina cafetera sonaba fuertemente anunciando que el café estaba listo. Vaya, ni siquiera me respondió el porqué de todo esto, pero si no hacía algo ahora en cualquier momento algo podría explotar y tendría que llamar a alguien para que repare la cocina… de nuevo.

Alisté un par de guantes en mis manos. Sea lo que sea… primero debía limpiar este lugar.

/

Habían pasado varias horas, hasta llegar las 6 de la tarde y Lovino no aparecía por mi casa. Comencé a preocuparme pues él siempre me decía que aunque odiara aceptarlo, prefería siempre estar aquí que en su hogar y yo lo estaba extrañando. Quería verlo aquí, quizá solo sentado junto a mí, leyendo algo; quizá ayudándome a cultivar unos tomates mientras le robaba una que otra sonrisa sincera que yo atesoraba con mucho cariño, pues era difícil hacerlas salir con frecuencia. Quería que esté sentado conmigo, así podía acariciarle su lindo cabello y podía besarlo cuando sentía que él me dejaría hacerlo.

"_-Nee, mira Lovino~ esto es de lo que te hablaba: Tomates –le dije al pequeño italiano frente a mí que observó al fruto rojo con interés. Sonreí ante la reacción y se lo acerqué a su rostro para que él pudiera alcanzarlo con sus aún cortos bracitos –Con esto puedes hacer mucha comida deliciosa, incluida la pasta que tanto te gusta –agregué revoloteándole los cabellos. Él me vio ligeramente cabreado y sonrojado por el gesto. De inmediato, le dio un mordisco al tomate y su cara se puso aún más sonrojada pero ahora junto con una sonrisa. ¡Bien! Le había gustado._

_-¡Delicioso~! –exclamó feliz y yéndose del lugar rápidamente. Bueno, él siempre era así y no me sorprendía. Lo importante era que a él le había encantado._

_Dispuesto a darme la vuelta y también irme del patio de mi casa, fui detenido antes por alguien que halaba de la vasta de mi pantalón. Miré sobre mi hombro, sorprendido y con una ceja alzado fijándome hacia abajo en cómo el pequeño Romano había sido el que me impedía irme. Su cara estaba mirando hacia abajo y a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos, noté que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas._

_Levemente alzó la cara hacia mí, avergonzado y se lanzó a mí en un abrazo bastante… estrangulador, pero sincero. A los pocos segundos él se soltó y desde el suelo nuevamente, sonrojado y desviando levemente la mirada me susurró un "Gracias…" para acto seguido, salir corriendo del lugar._

_El italiano me dejó muy asombrado en medio de ese patio mío en el que hace mucho yo no cultivaba, pero ahora que Lovino ha demostrado interés y cariño a los tomates, la historia sería diferente. De acuerdo, me sonrojé un poco por la ternura del acto, no me lo esperaba ni en un millón de años, pero ahora que pasó; sonrío ampliamente al pensar en que mi relación con el pequeño puede estar comenzando a mejorar."_

… ¿Quién se imaginaría lo _**mucho**_que llegó a mejorar?

Cerré el libro con fuerza y miré un punto fijo en la pared con decisión. Era todo. Me disculparía por lo que quisiera él que yo lo haga. Por lo que fuera. Si era algo que realmente lo había ofendido, estaba dispuesto a hacer que se sintiera mejor. Definitivamente, necesitaba tenerlo cerca ahora. Porque en mi casa… nada era lo mismo sin él. Con todo y su carácter explosivo, yo lo quería y deseaba tenerlo conmigo, ahora.

Me cambié de ropa (pues aún estaba en pijamas) poniéndome la camisa que alguna vez Romano me dijo que era su favorita. Trataría de que me perdonara hasta con el más mínimo detalle, yo me encargaría de todo. La casa estaba totalmente limpia de nuevo y abrí la puerta que me dirigía al patio trasero de mi casa, pues su casa estaba por allá atrás. Sin embargo, algo que me llamó la atención fue una caja de tomates vacía y la otra que generalmente está junto a esa, pues… no estaba. Fruncí el ceño confundido ¿Me habían robado los tomates? ¿Francia? No… no creo que él haya sido capaz.

-Tonto España ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! –escuché de pronto a un distancia corta de donde yo estaba. Aún en el atardecer, podía divisar una delgada silueta sentada sobre uno de mis banquitos con la caja de los dichosos tomates a un lado de él. Tomaba uno de ellos y los miraba con cierto rencor, lanzando alguna maldición antes de lanzarlos contra la pared, haciéndolos explotar –Maldita sea –dijo con cierto dolor –No pensé que siendo él, no lo recordaría…

Caminé silenciosamente hasta donde él estaba, hasta quedar justo detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta. Lovino no me notaba y seguía lanzando los tomates una y otra vez contra la pared y con furia. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y le di un beso en la mejilla rápidamente. Romano se tensó unos segundos y luego exclamó un grito dirigido a mí para después caer al suelo, en medio de todo ese tomate aplastado, ensuciándose.

Desde ahí me miró sorprendido y retrocedió rápidamente hasta quedar contra la pared, sin quitarme la vista de encima. Su respiración se agitó haciendo que su pecho bajara y subiera rápidamente mientras que su cara se ponía tan encantadoramente sonrojada hasta las orejas. Seguí caminando hasta estar al frente de él, y me posicioné en el suelo de tal manera que yo quedaba casi sobre él y con nuestros rostros muy cerca uno del otro.

Se veía… delicioso.

Sin embargo, el italiano a pesar de verse ciertamente tan interesado en nuestra comprometedora posición, desvió totalmente su mirada de la mía y cubriendo sus labios con su brazo antes de que yo pudiera darle un beso. Fruncí el ceño levemente, fastidiado por el gesto pues él nunca se negaba en estas… _situaciones_. Su expresión mostraba que él también quería, pero algo dentro de sí hacía que en su rostro denotara de igual manera rencor, algo que no me permitía darle el cariño que me encantaba darle.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, apartando gentilmente su brazo. Él lo volvió a poner en el mismo lugar, cosa que me decepcionó –Déjame besarte.

-¡No, idiota! –dijo efusivamente. Entrecerró los ojos visiblemente molesto ¿Seguiría siendo por lo que pasó temprano?

-¿Es por lo del desayuno, Lovino? –dije apartando unos cuantos mechones de su frente –Si es así, discúlpame por lo que sea que haya dicho ¿Qué he olvidado? –él se sonrojó aún más con esa pregunta y apretó los dientes - ¿Me lo puedes recordar? Te aseguro que te lo recompensaré.

El castaño de inmediato intentó huir pero yo lo tomé de las muñecas, colocando una a cada lado de su cabeza impidiéndole alejarse de mí mientras que mi mirada seguía expectante a su respuesta. Sus labios temblaron, incitándome nuevamente. Acerqué lentamente nuestras bocas a lo que él puso nula resistencia, quedándose solo esperando el contacto que no tardé en dar. Nuestro beso fue suave al principio mientras yo subía las manos de sus muñecas a sus manos para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Al comenzar a tratar de introducir mi lengua en su boca fue que su débil respuesta que había comenzado a dar se detuviera y volteó el rostro haciendo que mis labios chocaran con su mejilla. Suspiré resignado y estaba a punto de liberarlo totalmente cuando un hilillo de voz se coló por mis oídos, con mi rostro aún en su mejilla.

-Yo te lo estaba preparando… porque quería darte una sorpresa… -musitó. Yo sentía como su mejilla se ponía más caliente y su corazón comenzaba a galopar rápidamente –Feliciano me dijo que… hiciera algo así…, porque, … hoy es el D-Día de San Valentín…- en ese preciso instante volvió a mirarme, enojado - ¡Y tú, siendo el supuesto país de la pasión como te haces llamar, lo has olvidado! –exclamó, muy rojo -¡Eres un idiota, Antonio! ¡Idiota, idiota!

Abrí los ojos totalmente sorprendido ¡Cierto, pero qué idiota soy! Claro que hoy era el Día de San Valentín y yo lo había olvidado por completo. Romano tenía toda la razón de mirarme con ese odio cuando ando yo exclamando que en mi país todo es muy pasional ¡Lo somos! ¡Pero yo debí recordar esta fecha tan importante para él, puesto que…!

-Lovino… ¿San Valentín es una celebración de origen italiano, verdad? –dije. Rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos lo pegué amorosamente hacia mí, solo quería tenerlo cerca de mí –Vas a tener que perdonarme, porque en verdad sí soy un idiota por haberlo olvidado, algo tan especial para ti… por favor, perdóname. Haría lo que fuera para nunca hacerte daño, porque eres lo que más aprecio… mi pequeño Romano~…

-A-Antonio… –me respondió el castaño, sonando sorprendido de lo que le dije. A los pocos segundos sentí unas tímidas manos colarse por encima de mi espalda, devolviéndome el abrazo. Sonreí agradecido. Muy agradecido. Un pequeño movimiento de afirmación con su cabeza de su parte me dejó entender que me había perdonado. Me alegro que haya visto mi sinceridad en mis palabras.

-Lovino –susurré en su oído. Sus pequeños vellos se erizaron con mi aliento- Te amo~.

No tardé en dirigirme de nuevo a sus labios, ahora sin ninguna objeción. Al contrario, él se aferró a mi camisa mientras me devolvía el beso donde nuestras lenguas habían comenzado una danza totalmente irresistible para mí. Coloqué mi mano en su nuca, profundizando el beso y una de mis manos se aventuró a acariciar su piel debajo de su camisa. Romano gimió con el contacto haciendo que nos separemos con un delgado hilo de saliva colgando de las comisuras de nuestras bocas. Su rostro estaba muy sonrojado y su mirada, igual que la mía, había oscurecido con la creciente excitación de nuestros cuerpos.

-Si me permites –dije en su oído con voz muy ronca, tomándolo en mis brazos al estilo matrimonial. Me adentré a mi casa con él, yendo directo a mi habitación. Romano no quitaba esa mirada deseosa como la mía, pero se avergonzó un poco con lo último que le dije –Déjame ratificar el por qué España es el país de la pasión –agregué mordiendo su lóbulo levemente. Romano volvió a apretar sus puños en mi camisa, lanzando un suave suspiro.

Ya en la alcoba, coloqué cuidadosamente a Romano en la cama. Él me observó atento cuando me quité la camisa frente a él, algo que (no voy a mentir) me elevó en cierto grado mi ego.

-Entonces… ¿Me dejarás recompensártelo? –pregunté juguetonamente a la vez que subía a la cama y me colocaba nuevamente sobre él. Lovino me vio deseoso pero su timidez en estos momentos actúo cuando asintió levemente, pero ocultando su sonrojo detrás de una almohada –No hagas eso, amo ver tu cara tan roja cuando estás conmigo –dije volviendo a apoderarme de su boca, apartando la almohada. Él me respondió de inmediato mordiendo mi labio inferior y succionado suavemente. Gemí con esa respuesta comenzando desabotonar su camisa y rozando nuestras caderas, aumentando mucho más mi excitación. El castaño gimió sonoramente en el beso con eso, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Finalmente, le retiré toda la camisa dejando su pecho totalmente expuesto.

El italiano me miró algo cohibido. Me encanta su típica timidez, solo hace que se vea más tierno y deseable. Liberé sus labios para ocuparme de sus pezones, lamiendo y succionando con mi boca y con mi mano jugaba con el otro, apretándolo. Él se aferró aún más a mi cabeza, facilitándome brindarle más intensidad a las caricias.

-A-Ahh…- Romano gemía, incitándome a más. Mis manos dejaron de atender a su pecho y llevé una para tomar su miembro. Evitó un gemido que yo sé iba a ser bastante ruidoso, considerando el orgullo de mi amado italiano no me sorprendía pero eso no quería decir que me gustara o que le permitiría reprimirse. No, no descansaría hasta oírlo gritar mi nombre. Apreté, subí y bajé su miembro a un paso al inicio tortuosamente lento, solo para prepararlo. Con los minutos aumenté mucho más el ritmo y me dediqué a besar y lamer su cuello al mismo tiempo. El castaño poco a poco dejó caer su guardia, empero no emitía mi nombre. Eso hizo que me esmere más en darle todo el placer que necesitara para dejarle en claro que solo yo podía darle aquel mar de sensaciones.

Seguí masturbándolo por unos segundos más hasta que emitió un gritito que me dejara en claro que había llegado al orgasmo. Le vi atentamente, guardando cada pequeño detalle de su tierno rostro al momento en que yo lo hacía llegar. Sus ojos oscurecidos y perdidos en algún punto de mi cara, con la respiración algo menos agitada y su cara perlada por el sudor. Lovino era perfecto, y me fascinaba verlo con esa expresión de placer en su cara. Llevé mis dedos embarrados por su esencia y los introduje en mi boca, saboreándolo a él. No me quitó la vista de encima y sus ojos se abrieron levemente de sorpresa con mi acción, pero su cara me delataba que le había gustado que lo hiciera. Aún con aquel líquido en mi boca, lo besé apasionadamente. Ambos abrimos ampliamente las bocas en el beso y el castaño dejaba huir uno que otro débil gemido entre el beso. Su cuerpo volvía a calentarse de inmediato, listo para más.

Le sonreí deseoso, puesto que aquella carita solo había logrado encenderme más. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera fijar algún otro punto corporal al cual darle atención, Romano me tomó de los brazos y repentinamente quedamos en una posición en la que él estaba ahora sobre mí y yo totalmente a su merced. Los hermosos ojos color miel de él me vieron con una extrema vergüenza, de esa que me volvía loco en momentos como este antes de decirme:

-A-Ahora es mi turno –dijo decidido. Alcé ambas de mis cejas interesado en cómo su cabeza se dirigía a mi entrepierna y mis pantalones, junto con mis bóxer, se deslizaban lentamente por mis piernas gracias a que Lovino los había tomado con sus dientes y de esa manera me estaba desnudando. Lo juro, nunca me imaginé una escena tan excitante como esta, su cara colorada mirándome deseoso. Al quedar ambos completamente sin ropa, se apresuró e introdujo mi miembro a su delicada boca. De inmediato eché mi cabeza hacia atrás gracias al golpe de sensaciones que eso me dio por la sorpresa. Comenzó a lamerlo y a mordisquearlo levemente y luego lo introducía y sacaba de él tortuosamente lento. Era la primera vez de él haciendo eso, lo sé, él ha querido darme una sorpresa justo ahora. Lo hacía tan maravillosamente bien que mis manos ya estaban en su cabeza, ayudándolo a darle un mejor acceso y velocidad antes de que me diera cuenta. Gemí, y mucho. Sentía que realmente iba a llegar con él haciendo eso, pero no me lo permitiría. Yo no iba a dejar que yo dijera primero su nombre antes de que él diga el mío por lo que le tomé (quizá un poco bruscamente, pero no demasiado) su cabeza y acerqué su oreja a mi boca.

-No –susurré con voz grave- Quiero correrme dentro de ti. Contigo debajo de mí -. Besé su boca sin dejarle replicar, devorándola y coloqué mis manos en su cintura, recostándolo bajo mío. Alcé sus brazos sobre su cabeza, aprisionado sus muñecas con una de mis manos y la otra la usé para introducir uno de mis dedos en su interior, moviéndolo despacio, sintiendo como se humedecía preparándose para mí. Su respiración se comenzó a hacer más rápida y forzosa debido a los gemidos que comenzó a dejar salir de sus ya hinchados labios. Introduje el segundo dedo, aumentando el ritmo y finalmente metí el tercero, penetrando aún más profundo.

-Ahh… ¡Ah! A…A-Anto….-gemía sonoramente. Su orgullo comenzaba a caer estrepitosamente, señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Sonreí entre mis propios suspiros y dirigí mi boca a su cuello para morderlo y succionando, dejando varias marcas en él. Porque él era mío, solo mío.

-Así me gusta –le dije –Ahora, date la vuelta –ordené, colocándolo de tal forma que su trasero rozaba con mi creciente erección. Primero hice que se rozaran, algo que nos excitó de sobre manera a ambos, el primer contacto. Cuando comencé a introducirme, ya con él totalmente preparado; Romano apretó las sábanas debido al placer que comenzó a sentir y yo también empecé a soltar algunos gruñidos de placer, aumentando mi ritmo. Embestí suavemente, hasta que sentí que estaba listo para unas estocadas más profundas. Lamí todo el recorrido de su espina dorsal en su espalda, hasta llegar a su nuca, donde encontré un sabor peculiar. Sonreí ante lo divertido del asunto –Lovino~… sabes… sabes a tomate –dije en una pequeña carcajada, lamiendo más la zona y dando otros pequeños mordiscos más.

Él me miró sobre el hombro con una expresión avergonzada y la vez enojada. No le permití zafarse de mi agarre en su cintura y aumenté la profundidad rápidamente, dejándolo levemente noqueado en las sensaciones y a él soltando más gemidos de su boca.

-I-Idiota…- masculló entre gemidos placenteros. Entrecerré los ojos levemente cuando me di cuenta que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y lo volví a poner boca arriba para volver a iniciar las embestidas pero esta vez de manera profunda y seguidas. Me introduje hasta donde su cuerpo más me permitió. Mis gruñidos no tardaron en emitirse al igual que los de Romano y toda la habitación se llenó de nuestros sonidos.

Liberé sus muñecas para volver a acariciar su erecta virilidad mientras continuaba embistiendo. Romano simplemente no se contuvo más y realmente empezó a gritar de placer, haciendo que yo cerrara los ojos por el placer que me provocaba oírlo así por mí. No tenía precio, pero aún le iba a exigir algo que hasta ahora no me daba.

-Dilo, Lovino~ -le ordené al oído, con lo último de cordura que me quedaba y estaba seguro estaba por desaparecer -Di mi nombre.

-A-Antonio… -musitó muy débilmente, mientras que sus gemidos eran aún más audibles. Con eso, puedo confirmar que mi mente quedó totalmente nublada y me entregué totalmente a mis instintos más bajos.

-¡Grítalo! –exigí, llevando mis embestidas a casi un estilo animal, llegando a sentir su próstata - ¡Lovino! ¡Grita mi nombre! ¡Grítalo para mí!

Sentí su espalda arquearse debajo de mí, con sus gritos llenando la habitación. Entrelacé mis dedos con la mano que yo tenía libre y seguí introduciéndome. Comencé a gemir igual que él, sin poder reprimirme más.

-¡AHH~! ¡Ah! ¡A-ANTONIO! ¡Antonio! –finalmente pronunció, apretando nuestro agarre en nuestras manos y cerrando sus ojos por placer, echando su cabeza hacia atrás - ¡Antonio!...¡Antonio!

-¡Lovino! –grité de igual manera, totalmente satisfecho de oír lo que quería. Seguí acariciando su miembro sintiendo su líquido pre-seminal desbordarse por mis dedos y lo metí a mi boca para ir directamente a besarlo, mezclando nuestras esencias. En una estocada profunda y final, sentí como las paredes de su cuerpo comprimían mi miembro y ambos emitíamos los sonidos finales.

-¡Antonio!

-¡L-Lovino…!

El clímax nos golpeó de repente y yo quedé totalmente exhausto, igual que mi amado italiano. Con cuidado de no aplastarlo y suspirando por lo agitado de nuestras respiraciones me coloqué junto a él en la cama y lo abracé de tal manera que no perdamos el calor que ambos nos habíamos brindado. Romano me devolvió el gesto y rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos.

-Romano… lamento no haberte podido hacer un regalo como tú me estabas preparando en la mañana…-dije acariciando su cabello y arropándonos del frío de la noche con una frazada.

-Tonto España…, tú ya me diste lo que quería… -

Lo vi confundido. El castaño me vio sonrojado de nuevo y ocultó su rostro en mi pecho antes de responderme.

-Yo solo quería… -se acurrucó más en mi pecho y apretó sus brazos en mi espalda, sin mirarme todavía –Pasar este día… contigo…

No puedo explicar la ternura que esas pocas palabras produjeron dentro de mí, haciendo que crezca solo una sonrisa de total cariño hacia el pequeño italiano. Él había querido esto, lo quería tanto como yo.

Le tomé del mentón para obligarlo a mirarme y le besé tiernamente en los labios.

-Eso… es lo más bonito que has podido decirme –le aseguré mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, deleitándome de su expresión de vergüenza que siempre pone al expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos y profundicé el abrazo –…Te amo, Lovino.

Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más adorablemente.

-_Ti amo_… Antonio –susurró en mi oído. Sentí que mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse debido al cansancio que nuestra pequeña sesión nos dejó. Sin embargo, después de un rato, cuando pensé que él se había dormido sentí que unas caderas comenzaban a frotarse contra las mías y una respiración comenzaba a agitarse –Aún… no termina San Valentín…

Solté una carcajada ante ese comentario ¡Increíble!

-¡No puedo creerlo, Romano! ¡Aún tienes energías para otra ronda!

**Jajaja, ese final . Espero que les haya gustado… **

**O.o NO PUEDO CREER QUE TODO ESTO HAYA SALIDO DE MI MENTE! QUÉ PERVER QUE SOY D: XD (lo siento debía liberarme D: ) Pero es que Spamano son tan hermosos! …. –nosebleed-**

**Por favor déjame tu review! Haces a una Hetaliana como tú muy feliz *-* Aceptaré todo tipo de comentarios! Solo para poder mejorar en cualquier cosa que me haya salido maaaal!**

**Vamos que no te cuesta nada *w***

**Gracias por leerme, muchas muchas gracias! Espero estar de vuelta por estos lares pronto *-* (quizá con un GerIta :3 )**

**Cuídense! Un beso!**

**Y ojalá que hayan pasado un hermoso Día del Amor y la Amistad~ !**

* * *

_**Annlu Namikaze :3**_


End file.
